


Mike and Nicky: The Scary Movie

by russianmango



Series: Mike and Nicky [3]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Washington Capitals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-20
Updated: 2012-04-20
Packaged: 2017-11-03 23:24:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/387137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/russianmango/pseuds/russianmango
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike isn't too fond of Nicky's movie choice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mike and Nicky: The Scary Movie

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a Mike/Nicky series I'm working on. They're not really in any order or timeline so they can be read as one-shot fics. Enjoy!

Mike likes watching basically any type of movie. He doesn't mind history, comedy, or drama, but he loves watching a good foreign film or romantic movie. It's something not a lot of people know about him. His brothers make fun of him for it and he suspects Brooks probably knows but he never tells anyone. 

He can settle into pretty much any genre of movie, but he has this thing with scary movies. It's not that he's afraid, because it's just a movie, but he just doesn't like them.

The thing is, Nicklas is kind of a horror-nerd and Mike doesn't want to let him down. It's not a big deal since most nights on the road they just watch whatever is on the TV, which usually ends up being some kind of comedy.

Only, this is their long stretch of away games and Nicklas came prepared. The first few nights they watch some of Mike's movies, but tonight is different. Nicklas went out and got a few "classics" that he insists they watch. It's why he settles for watching the Texas Chainsaw Massacre. 

"I still can't believe you've never seen it," Nicklas says, setting up the movie. "You must live under a rock," he jokes.

Mike just shrugs and makes himself comfortable. They've moved the end table and pushed the two beds together for the movie and Mike is grateful to have the space and extra pillow he cons out of Nicklas to hold on to during the film. Not because he's scared, but because it's just a habit. 

Nicklas hits play and crawls onto the bed, squishing in beside Mike. The movie doesn't seem overly scary, just creepy. As the movie goes on though, Mike gets a bad feeling. Nicklas is smiling away, occasionally looking to Mike and biting his tongue about something that may or may not happen in the near future.

The atmosphere in the movie is driving Mike crazy. Some idiot is about to go into that damn house and he can't stop it. Seriously, who goes into a creepy house with an unlocked door? It's just asking to be-- 

"You okay?" Nicklas asks, only because Mike made an ass out of himself by gasping and maybe a little jump. It's not his fault, he wasn't afraid- just surprised.

"Yeah, fine. Just kind of surprised me- how fast that was," Mike says. It's true, but Nicklas smiles at him and leans into him more. 

It gets worse when more stupidity is involved in the movie and it's not that it's scaring him, but it's bothering him for other reasons. Something he could probably fall back on if not for him squeezing Nicklas' hand so tightly at the suspense. He wants to yell at the people in the movie, tell them what to do and what not to do and it feels like it's his life at stake and it's why he hates these movies.

When it's finally over, Mike is physically and mentally exhausted, but Nicklas turns it off and curls back up with Mike. "Did you like it?" He asks. 

Mike doesn't know what to say, so he ways yes. "Wasn't bad. I mean, it was better than I thought it would be," he shrugs. 

Nicklas smiles and hugs him. "Bed?" he asks, yawning. The game was a tough one, plus the movie made them both extra tired, it seems. Mike doesn't bother moving the beds back, just steals his blanket back and tries in vain to keep Nicklas' pillow.

Nicklas turns off the light and they talk a little bit as they both fall asleep. It doesn't take very long for Nicklas to fall asleep, but Mike is a different story. He's tired, but he can't get the images out of his head every time he closes his eyes. 

Mike spends some time tossing and turning and he's getting grumpy as the seconds tick away. It's not until he feels a hand on his shoulder- to which he jumped, falling off the bed- that he realizes he was being disruptive to Nicklas. 

"Oh my god, Mike. Are you alright?" Nicklas asks, biting his lip. 

"Yeah, just having trouble getting to sleep," Mike answers, getting back into bed.

"Is there anything I can do?" Nicklas asks. Mike just shrugs, but doesn't say anything. Nicklas moves closer and curls up against Mike. "I'm sorry I made you watch that movie," he says.

"What do you mean?" Mike asks, surprised.

"I had a feeling you didn't like scary movies, I shouldn't have made you watch it," he confesses. "I just- I didn't know you were _scared_ of them."

"I'm not scared," Mike assures Nicklas, but he isn't buying it. "Nicky, I'm just nervous about our next game."

"The Blue Jackets? Mike if they're worrying you to the point of jumping off the bed, we need to have a serious talk."

Mike sighs. "Fine, I was... It's not that it scared me, I know it's not real. It's just I can see it over and over and it's not letting me sleep. I'm not afraid though," Mike admits.

Nicklas frowns and hugs Mike. "I'm sorry, Mike. I'll put on one of your movies and we can watch it while we fall asleep," he suggests.

Mike nods and takes his place in the safety of Nicklas' arms.


End file.
